


熊费14Days系列

by DandelionDragon



Series: 熊费14Days系列 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingolfea Only 坚决不拆逆, M/M, 洁癖人最后的倔强, 画手画画又写文好捉急, 重度ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDragon/pseuds/DandelionDragon
Summary: Top！Fingolfin/Bottom！Feanor芬国昐和费诺在我脑洞的N个世界中疯狂谈恋爱的故事超多OOC，请谨慎食用，谢谢_(:3/ L)_
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/ Fëanor | Curufinwë, Fingolfin/Fëanor, Top! Fingolfin/ Bottom! Feanor, 熊费, 芬国昐X费诺
Series: 熊费14Days系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048906
Kudos: 10





	1. 长着熊耳朵的魅魔

**Author's Note:**

> Fingolfin=芬国昐=芬熊（昵称），Feanor=费诺  
> 芬国昐叫芬熊，是据说很久以前中国大陆的宝钻粉聊天开玩笑，说芬国昐带领诺多过冰峡，肯定穿很多很厚像北极熊。后来成了个梗，二家成员的昵称就全都和熊有关了，以致于连Fingolfin/Feanor这个cp的中文名也是“熊费”。  
> 因为芬国昐这个“芬熊”的昵称，我很喜欢在画他的同人时加入和熊有关的元素，所以这个系列出现很多的——熊~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是很久以前微博上特别火的“不死魔女和捡来的小孩”的梗~被我kua叽kua叽改了一下_(:3/ L)_

魅魔熊x魔法师费

——蒲公英的隔离14天产粮活动

* * *

* * *

费诺日记：

今天在森林里发现一个魅魔幼崽，他居然长了对熊耳朵，看起来是混血产生的问题，估计就因为这个才会被族群丢出来的吧。 ——x年x月x日

魅魔是种挺值钱的魔法生物，所以我捡回来养这么久，应该可以拿去卖了？——xx年x月x日

混账芬国昐！！！成年魅魔的体力和性欲怎么如此高？！我#$&^&(*$ ——xxx年x月x日

(这是一行不同的字迹：您的腰还难受吗，我可以帮忙揉揉的。)

end


	2. 神的无理取闹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是苔原带咩咩提过的汉服梗，我发散到了《降世神通》au~  
> 给没看过《降世神通》的咩咩补充的原著简介：大陆上水、火、气和土四大族曾经和平相处，每个国家的人都只能够学习自己部族对应的功法来驾驭一个自然元素，除了神通。神通可以驾驭全部四种元素，而且能够与隐灵世界的神灵沟通，TA的职责便是维护大陆国家和自然元素的平衡。  
> 神通是唯一且不死的，即使肉体因寿尽而消毁，TA的灵魂也会按照火-气-水-土的顺序转世降生在相应元素的国家。  
> 一百年前，火之国君王借助夏日彗星得到了超乎寻常的力量，野心勃勃的他向其他三个国家发起侵略战争。当时降生在火之国的上任神通已去世，君王知道下任神通会出现在气宗，于是首先屠杀气宗的子民，整个气宗几乎灭族——但他没想到，当时还是小孩子的下任神通“安”因为赌气离家出走，从而逃过一劫。
> 
> “安”在海上遭遇风暴，濒临死去，危急中他的神通本能觉醒，将自己冰封在海底自保。一百年后，南方水部落的卡塔拉和哥哥索卡发现了“安”……
> 
> ps.《降世神通》真的超好看的！东亚元素和西方文化结合的超级棒www
> 
> 【Attention】OOC,私设很多，我按照AU原著的情况瞎掰的_(:3/ L)_ 衣服是按照AU原著魔改der  
> 熊费的设定：两人都是居住在隐灵世界中的神灵。
> 
> 芬国昐：北方水部落供奉的神灵之一，擅长御水，日常性格温和，原型是只北极熊。
> 
> 费诺：火之国曾经供奉的龙神之一，一百年前香火莫名断了（因为当时的火君王不再尊重神通和隐灵世界），精通火之术，脾气也不太好。

《降世神通》AU: 北方水部落神灵熊x火之国龙灵费

——蒲公英的隔离14天产粮活动

* * *

费诺今天依旧没有收到香火。

他盘腿浮在半空，深深呼吸，努力平复自己暴躁的心情——冥想，呼，冥想！

“费诺。”一个声音打断了他。

长着珊瑚红龙角的神灵愤怒地睁开眼，怒视站在面前的男人：“芬、国、昐，请问有什么事情吗？”

穿蓝衣服的北极熊神严肃正经：“前几天火之国入侵北方水部落，我的神像被毁坏了。”

费诺额角骤然跳出几根青筋。

是的，火之国这次闯下大祸。赵将军不仅带军队攻打北方水部落的居住地，还亵渎神地，杀死了刚好留在现世的月神。虽然最后月神因水部落公主的献祭而复活，神通“安”也毁掉火之国的军船，但这件事依旧在隐灵世界引起诸多讨论。

“这跟我有什么关系？！”费诺头疼。他当然不需要为人类的行为负责，况且一百年前火之国给他的香火就停了。但这头熊可是他上千年来的老对头，现在被对方嘲笑，费诺当然心里不爽。

芬国昐却没有回答，反而捏指一个小法术就翻身躺在费诺的大腿上，还不怕死地快速捞起火红的龙尾巴抱在怀里。

“！——你，你放手！”费诺努力压住喉咙口的尖叫，每个字都仿佛燃烧的烙铁：“芬国昐！”

“不行。这是你该给的补偿。”芬国昐理直气壮无理取闹。他甚至蹭了蹭带着金鬃的尾端，舒服地叹息道：“唔，真温暖。”

就在费诺即将暴起的时候，芬国昐却突然顿住。

他抬眸对上龙灵灰色的眼睛，满脸真挚：“费诺，你的肚子在叫哦。”

end


	3. 星海虫鸣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：大概背景就是绿jj烂大街的俗套星际文，大家自己代一下ww
> 
> 【Attention】有生子设定！雷这个的请自行退出，谢谢。
> 
> 芬国昐：联邦银河研究院首席生物科学家，为了采集数据私自溜进极度危险的虫巢。
> 
> 费诺：虫族女王，擅长精神攻击，在意识幻海中以“愤怒”的情绪为攻击触点。

星际科学家熊x虫族女王费

——蒲公英的隔离14天产粮活动

* * *

* * *

事实证明，未来的星际生活和古地球时期的科幻小说描述的也差不了多少。拥有更长寿命的基因改造人类、用精神力驱动的机甲、远航几万光年的飞船……当然，还有虫族。

联邦花费巨大的代价才消灭了第一只虫族女王，但很快出生的第二只就卷土重来，并且比之前的更为强大。新任的女王拥有极高的精神力，那些在“她”攻击下侥幸存活的士兵们都描述自己会陷入烈火燃烧的幻觉。“她”也很聪明，曾经指挥虫族数次突破联邦的防线，战火差点波及到内环的居民区。

在人们的想象中，穷凶极恶的女王应该是一只恶心丑陋的虫子。但当失踪半年的首席生物学家芬国昐抱着“她”出现在研究院门口时，大家才发现“她”——或者说“他”——甚至比大部分人类还要美丽。

“女王”有着乌黑的长发和铁灰色的眼睛，长而薄的红翅膀在光下闪闪发亮。据芬国昐说他也不重，很轻松就能抱起来。

芬国昐是独自偷偷潜入虫巢的。他起初打算收集数据来研究武器，可在意外撞见女王后才发现对方并没有那么难沟通。

虫族其实思维很单纯，也更习惯于遵从本能。在人类来到这片星域之前，虫族就已经在此生活上亿年了。而每隔一段时间，它们都需要沿一条特定的路线旅行到某个星球，去和其他星系的同族见面、交配，然后再原路返回。

直到联邦建立的封锁线阻挡了这条路。

人类基建的速度太快，而虫族要调整自己的生物本能则需要一个漫长的过程，它们无法在短时间内就转变想法说要绕路，何况每次派去侦查的虫都会被杀死，女王更加没有判断新路线的足够信息。

费诺是前任女王在封锁前受精的最后一颗卵，他在极端愤怒的情绪下诞生，因此在精神攻击中也总是以“愤怒”作为触发点。他并不知道火是什么东西，不过是按照人类大脑中的反射来布置场景——而大部分人对“愤怒”的印象都是火焰。

前任女王留给他的遗言是不惜一切代价延续族群，假如没有芬国昐阴差阳错得知真相，费诺恐怕要到粉身碎骨才会停止。而他从未交配过，所以他死后，这个星域的虫族将会彻底灭绝。

后来在研究院多位科学家和社会的努力下，政府从城市中间开辟出一条安全通道，让虫族能够沿原路线去定期参加它们的星际交流会。

第一次旅行时，费诺把芬国昐带过去了。那里漆黑的太空中唯有蓝色的双子星在陨石带的环绕下悠悠旋转，来自不同星系的虫通过体内的生物酶将自己的翅膀点亮，然后组成一个又一个的圆圈开始跳舞。

费诺也轻轻抖了抖翅膀，于是金红色的流光顺着脉络闪烁起来。他向芬国昐伸出手，在对方的精神海里发出清脆的咔哒声——这是虫族通用的求偶信号。

芬国昐顿时有点懵逼：“你……邀请我？”

“嗯哼。”费诺点点头，似乎对他的迟疑不太满意。

“这，有生殖隔离的吧？”

“不会啊，只要虫族能化形模仿的族类都可以。不然你以为我们是怎么在这种残酷的宇宙环境中繁衍下来的？”

“那……你为什么要化形成人类雄性的样子？”芬国昐终于问出了一直憋在心里的问题。

“因为当时我能够近距离观察的人类只有你啊！”费诺明显已经在发火的边缘了——女王邀请交配居然还敢乱扯，这胆子够大的——“你跟不跟我跳舞？”

“跳！当然跳。”芬国昐赶紧抓住费诺的手。

嗨，生物问题什么的，回去再慢慢研究吧……

end


	4. 于风中再会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：是很久以前就脑洞过的双魔法师梗！一直都想画宫崎骏动画的AU，这次挑的是我超级喜欢的《哈尔的移动城堡》作为背景。另外在服装设计上也参考了动画里的样式，第一次画这种类19世纪欧洲服饰还挺好玩哒w
> 
> 史柏丽：女主苏菲居住的国家。
> 
> 莎莉曼夫人：史柏丽的御用魔法师，深得国王信任。她也曾是哈尔的老师，就是那位白头发拿星星绕着哈尔唱歌的中年女士。
> 
> 邻国：在动画中并没有具体的名字，只知道地理位置在史柏丽隔壁。与史柏丽开战，原因似乎是王子的失踪。（王子就是那个稻草人，结局里苏菲亲了他一口把他的诅咒解除，他就变回人了。）
> 
> 【Attention】私设很多，OOC非常有，就我在瞎掰啦_(:3/ L)_

宫崎骏《哈尔的移动城堡》AU：邻国宫廷魔法师熊x史柏丽国魔法师费

——蒲公英的隔离14天产粮活动

* * *

* * *

费诺听见鸣笛声。

他抬头仰望被炮火映红的天空，只见史柏丽的飞船在集体撤离，而邻国的军队也在后退。

战争结束了。

他重新垂眸，看向被法杖指着喉咙的邻国魔法师。对方蓝色的眼睛在满脸血污中依旧亮的惊人，背后深色的翅膀以扭折的姿势铺在地上。最终，费诺收回法杖，然后一言不发地离开。

费诺是史柏丽国的魔法师，但他并没有进入宫廷效力，而是在主街购置了栋两层的小房子，平日里一边研究魔法一边做些炼金器皿挣钱。

他并非热衷杀生，参加战争也不过是因为国王的征召令而已。说实话，费诺其实不太想去，可他清楚邻国并不会因为他拒绝出行就不派魔法师攻打史柏丽。

他必须和同伴一起担起守护家园的责任。

而在硝烟弥漫的战场上，费诺遇见了那个长着翅膀的邻国魔法师，当时对方飞在半空中，由魔法凝结成的冰刺即将穿透一艘史柏丽的小型战船。费诺当机立断念咒，烈火组成的巨龙便咆哮着向目标冲去。

那个魔法师并不弱，而费诺能猜到他的力量来源——估计是和恶魔签订了契约，就像哈尔学弟一样。

同为莎莉曼夫人的学生，费诺比哈尔大了好几届。在昔日的校友宴会上他曾见过这个天赋卓越的孩子，还有些婴儿肥的少年被莎莉曼夫人带着向学长学姐们问好，面对他时便露出一个腼腆的笑。

可惜，哈尔踏错了路。和恶魔签订契约后他便出现了异常，在动用力量时身体会变成巨大的黑鸟。终有一天，他会完全丧失理智，然后堕落成新的恶魔。

现在这个邻国魔法师只有翅膀，应该是订契约的时间还不长。但反正结局都差不多，所以费诺对他并无什么好感，只觉得对方可悲。

那个魔法师似乎把费诺认作眼中钉，开战时只要看见就一定会追着打——毕竟也只有费诺自创的独家咒语能把火焰挥上高空，给他造成明显的威胁。

于是几乎每一天费诺都在和对方的缠斗中度过，然后拖着疲惫的身躯回家收拾冰凌带来的伤口。他渐渐熟悉邻国魔法师的招数，日记本里更有了越来越多的破敌方案。

结果就在他即将胜利的时候，战争结束了。

费诺的生活重新恢复平静，他听说邻国失踪的王子突然现身，而促进和平的功臣之一居然是哈尔学弟。顺便一提，学弟不仅破除了契约还找到了真爱，其故事在校友会里被八卦的前辈们广为传播。

他偶尔会想起战场上的那个魔法师，也不知道对方是否已经变成半个鸟了？

然而下一秒这老冤家就扑棱着翅膀降落在他面前。

“嗨，我找了你挺久的。”英俊的黑发男人打招呼道。

“……哦。”费诺态度冷淡.

“我叫芬国昐。”芬国昐眨眨眼睛，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“现在我国都和史柏丽休战了，我们难道不能进行友好的、魔法师之间的交流吗？”

“不能。”费诺断然拒绝，抬腿绕开对方。

“等等……”芬国昐有点尴尬，“你是讨厌我吗？”

灰眸的魔法师转过身，语气颇为讥讽：“奉劝一句，你最好赶紧找个真爱破除与恶魔的契约。不然别看现在只有翅膀，等后面变成没脑子的鸟时就有你哭的了。”

“可我没有订过契约啊。”芬国昐完全懵了，“这是我自创的咒语，能够变出动物身体的一部分。”

……咦？费诺愣住。只见对方挥挥法杖，那对翅膀就不见了，而他头上则出现一对白色的熊耳朵：“你瞧，我也能变其他的。我就是看你也有自创魔法，所以才想要找你谈论的嘛。”

气氛顿时有点小尴尬。

“不过说到真爱什么的。”芬国昐抖了抖熊耳朵，向前一步走到费诺身侧，“你要讨论这个的话，我也完全不介意。所以，要一起喝下午茶吗？”

end


	5. 设备充电中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention】未来ABO设定，雷这个的请自行退出，谢谢_(:3 /L)_
> 
> 预警：严重OOC！全私设！
> 
> 我老想脑个所有美好巧合都凑在一起、熊和费一路幸运的世界，所以这次是个老夫老夫没啥波澜的超甜故事~
> 
> 背景的话，大家随便套套烂俗ABO设定就ok了w（未来ABO其实就是类似高科技+ABO这样的东西叭）

未来ABO！是ABO paro哦！Alpha熊xOmega费

——蒲公英的隔离14天产粮活动

* * *

* * *

芬国昐是一个Alpha，他的伴侣费诺是一个Omega，他们已经结婚五年了。

对比起周围各种“你追我逃”、“虐恋情深”、“你爱我我爱他他爱她”的ABO情感修罗场，芬国昐和费诺仿佛是天降的两个外星生物，在茫茫众生中只用一个信号就顺利联系上了对方。

虽然现在都提倡自由恋爱，但基因匹配机制还是保留了下来，给懒癌或因情伤而自暴自弃的男女们提供另一种方案。

芬国昐solo那么多年，天天看身边小剧场还挺好奇谈恋爱的，可惜却一直没遇到什么心动的人，所以抱着“尝试一下，不行就分”的想法把资料提交到了匹配库。

然后他在咖啡馆见到了那个据说相配度高达百分之九十的男性Omega。

对方正低头看终端，脖子上还挂着一个身份牌，上面的标志对芬国昐来说并不陌生——航空科技院，就在他任职的军部大楼隔壁街。

察觉到来人的Omega抬起头，一双铁灰色的眼睛刚好对上芬国昐的蓝眸。

叮，外星信号连接成功。

接下来的情节发展丝滑的如同旧时代的巧克力广告，芬国昐和那位名叫费诺的Omega只用几周就快进到了结婚的剧情，把双方亲友震撼的差点以为他俩被下药。

有句老歌词唱得好，爱情就像龙卷风，真遇到的那天挡也挡不住。

说老实话，费诺其实和芬国昐印象中的Omega大相庭径。他在机械工程方面有着极高的天赋，性格不柔弱也不娇气，相反还是个暴脾气完美主义者。在科技院给新飞船装粒子炮时他都是亲自撸袖子上阵，还曾为了救意外被困实验室的同事，扛着Alpha用的重械武器一下就劈开锁死的门。

费诺很少向Alpha示弱，他比较喜欢自己掌握主动权，这就导致有时他的发情期结束后，芬国昐会觉得自己像根被压扁榨干的黄瓜，快乐中弥漫着一丝迷茫惆怅。

但芬国昐觉得正因为费诺是这样的人，他才会爱上他。

当然，他们也会吵架——毕竟还有百分之十的相斥度在那呢——这时费诺的尖牙利嘴就让芬国昐很头痛了。一般吵完后就是冷战，双方谁也不理谁，甚至会搬去各自的办公室拉折叠床分开睡。

而和好的万能道具是一条“宜家鲨鱼”。

据说这款鲨鱼在旧时代广受欢迎，仅剩的几条原版被收藏在首都的二十一世纪专题博物馆里，因为喜欢鲨鱼的新人类也很多，所以博物馆干脆出了复刻周边。

芬国昐顺手买了一条放在家。

当费诺想要和好的时候，他会专门跑到芬国昐面前揍“宜家鲨鱼”，把可怜的玩偶蹂躏的仿佛被离心机甩过一样。按费诺的说法，蓝色的鲨鱼和芬国昐长得很像，看着就手痒痒。

每次芬国昐都会把费诺和鲨鱼一起抱在怀里，让对方难以动作，然后他便装出鲨鱼的声音抱怨被打的很痛。这时费诺会亲他一口，吵架的事就悄悄地过去了。

而当芬国昐想要和好的时候，费诺就会在自己办公室门口看到摆出各种姿势、戴着不同装饰的鲨鱼——比如最近一次《胡桃夹子》主题的粉色芭蕾舞裙和羽毛小头冠。等费诺抱着鲨鱼回到家，芬国昐就一定会站在厨房里给他递刚烤好的杯子蛋糕。

和某些成天如同被万能胶粘住的AO情侣不同，芬国昐和费诺都不觉得离了对方就不能活，只是说既然在一起能快乐加倍，那为啥不在一起呢？

他们对纪念日之类的不太感冒，但也收到过伴侣送的礼物。比如费诺常用的一个画了歪扭火焰的仿旧时代马克杯，和芬国昐几乎天天穿的绣了个丑丑熊头的白棉睡衣。

他们当然也会黏糊，芬国昐就特别喜欢抱着费诺蹭，美其名曰“充电”。他能感受透过布料传递出来的费诺的体温，闻到费诺的柠檬洗发水残留的清香。

然后白日里乱七八糟破事带来的烦恼就piu的一声消失了。

真好。

真好。

end


	6. 深渊里不灭的灯盏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention!】触手！有触手哦！芬国昐是一只上半身是人形的章鱼海怪，雷这个的请自行退出，感谢_(:3/ L)_
> 
> 是架空古西幻神话，所以都是我乱编的~很OOC，就是自己摸来爽的啦啦啦。

架空古西幻paro! 触手海怪芬熊x火神费诺

——蒲公英的隔离14天产粮活动

* * *

* * *

这片大陆上有许多传说，其中一个最广为人知：很久很久以前，人类和精灵、兽人等生灵和平相处，共同供奉十七位公正仁慈的神明。但有一天，来自地底的邪魔设下卑劣的陷阱，趁诸神虚弱时将他们封进石像中。

为了防止他们挣脱，邪魔和它的爪牙将十七座石像藏在能扼制神之力的地方。比如风神被困在废弃坍塌的矿坑下，森林女神被掩埋在沙漠里……

而火神费雅纳罗则被沉进北海的深渊，陷入长眠。邪魔还派出一只可怕的海怪作为看守，确保无人能够靠近石像。

没有了神的护佑，土地开始荒芜，溪水逐渐干涸，黑暗的妖物四处掠食。但无数生灵的死亡让被关在镜子里的死神获得一丝苟延残喘的力量，他送出一条预言，隐晦地透露解开石像封印的方法。

其中要想救出火神，就需要一盏在海底深渊都不会熄灭的灯。只要来自陆地的光照耀在他身上，他就会苏醒。

于是勇士们登上雪原最高的山，取流星坠落时燃烧的火焰制作了这盏灯，又历经一番艰难困苦杀死了那只海怪，让火神重回地面。

最终在各族的努力下，神明们陆续恢复自由，一起消灭了万恶多端的邪魔。

另一个传说则流行于北海沿岸：远航的水手和渔民们都习惯在船上多备一盏灯，因为如果遇上有着长长触手的巨大海怪拦路，只要把灯送给它，它就会放行，也不会伤人性命。

但还有一个传说，只有极少数的人才听过：负责看守石像的海怪在漫长的岁月里逐渐爱上了火神。为了能够感受到对方的体温，海怪开始日复一日带来无数陆地的灯，企图找到预言中正确的那一盏。

而火神也根本不像第一个传说里那样，是勇士们击败海怪后救出来的。真相其实是海怪打的勇士们落花流水，后者在懵逼与屈辱中，迫不得已把灯交了出去。

end


End file.
